Life in the Base Panel
by Presence
Summary: There are many more classes than just Majin and Angel, and before Prier and Marjoly, there were Flonne and Etna. Now, they lie forgotten, used only to get kills for the hospital rewards... Read and Review!


Spare a thought for your poor, neglected classes in the base panel, used only for menial tasks. This is their story :P.

Disclaimer: Disgaea and its related characters and scenarios are not my property. All rights reserved to N-1 and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Life in the Base panel**

It hadn't always been like this. Once, ages back, so far ago it was a distant memory, they'd been valued. They'd been needed. They'd been cared about. Now…things were different.

He remembered when the five of them had all been recruited together, branded "Good-for-nothing" by their respective academies but taken in by the benevolent Laharl. Oh sure, people said he was a cold unfeeling monster who had little regard for his subordinates, but they'd clearly been under his control when he was aiming for the Flonne and Etna endings. The good ending was where it was at this play through, clearly.

But now…Now there were just three. He remembered the good times they'd had together, levelling up together. It was all good…till they'd hit level 200. Laharl had said that there was going to be someone joining them and we were to make him feel welcome. We never knew that this spiky blue haired freak would be our downfall.

From the get-go he was better than us. At everything. No matter what he picked up, it turned to gold. Immediately we saw a marked difference in the times between we were called to the battlefield. Then one day while we were walking out of the hospital we realised it had happened. The guys we'd affectionately known as "Brawler" and "Fighter"…were gone. They'd just vanished. Just then, that Majin bastard walked around the corner…and grinned evilly at us. It looked like he was coming from the dark assembly…

After that, things changed completely. They were never the same again. Laharl never mentioned the disappearance of Brawler or Fighter; it was like he hadn't even realised they'd gone. We always suspected the Majin of doing it himself on the sly, but we could never prove anything. So we just stagnated, while the Majin rose and rose in authority, getting the privilege of transmigrating to the highest form available. Feh, "Divine Majin". More like "Wanker Majin".

It's not that we don't get called out anymore. It's just our uses used to be more…battle oriented? I dunno. I used to be the secondary attacker. The one who polished off all of the specialists while His Highness went straight to the Gatekeeper. But now the only time I ever see light is when there are some Geo Panels getting on Lord Laharl's nerves. My gun's actually getting rusty, it's been so long.

Same thing happened with "Ninja". When there's a tough enemy on the gate (not that our mighty overlord couldn't kill them, just that he doesn't want to) he gets sent to use his fist techniques to knock 'em off. And "Rogue"? He used to be invaluable in a solid throwing combo (me and Ninja weren't too shabby ourselves). Now he just gets called out from time to time to steal something. Or, even more degradingly, used as "bait" to lure the monsters over…

Those fancy Hyperdrives of theirs (no disrespect to his lordship, of course) have made us pretty much obsolete except for doing the aforementioned tasks. The only reason we were transmigrated was probably because we were embarrassing him. I just wish things could go back to the way things were (or at least, that that stupid majin trips and falls and spears himself on the spare Yoshitsuna).

"Go fish," said the blonde angel. Etna gave a small cry of frustration.

"This is pathetic! I'm supposed to be his second in command, not that fancy pants, sword-wielding, "best at everything" spiky haired-"

"Calm down Etna," said Flonne, interrupting Etna's tirade. "Remember, there's no reason to feel like we're being overshadowed. It's just Laharl doesn't need us as much, that's all."

Etna remained fuming. "Oh yeah?" she said. "How do you feel being replaced by another angel?"

Flonne's bottom lip trembled and she looked away. Etna deflated at once, feeling guilty. They needed to remain united in this, not turn against each other. She knew how Flonne felt about Laharl, and how hurt she'd been when Laharl had replaced her with a "Way more skilled" Celestian, as he'd put it. She couldn't understand how he could be so inconsiderate!

And…it got to her too. As much as she denied it, she knew she had feelings for the blue haired goof as well. Maybe it was because there were things about him that reminded her of the late king, but maybe it was something different, something unique to him…She shook her head. Dwelling wouldn't change anything. It's just…she couldn't understand why it had all changed! One level she was on the team, elated at being given the honour of wielding Longinus, and the next she was stuck in no man's land. She suspected that it might have been due to the magical aspect of her Ultimate move…

Over to her left, she could see the three from the human world (and Kurtis, but she guessed she couldn't really include him). Gordon seemed to be asleep, as did Jennifer. Her head was in his lap, in what was really quite a sweet image. Next to them Thursday bleeped quietly, and Kurtis sat watching. Etna felt she couldn't really complain; they'd seen even less action than she had. Apart from the occasional movement issue that Laharl's ninja pupil had screwed up, he rarely called them to the front…though Jennifer seemed to be called more than the others for some reason that was not entirely hard to figure out when you looked at the rest of Laharl's team.

Nekomata, Succubae, a Ronin, a female Brawler and Fighter, an Archer, a cleric, a mage, a knight and of course that damned Angel. All female, and all notably endowed (well, the Archer wasn't, and the brawler and fighter weren't really anything to write home about, but still). It was like they were just pawns in a game being played by an unnecessarily horny teenaged boy. Which she guessed Laharl was, only just into his 14th century. But that wasn't an excuse.

Finally, there was the most pathetic of the group. Hoggmeiser and Maderas. Maderas deserved everything he got in Etna's opinion, but there really was no need to take him along. Just leave the dude in the Castle doing washing up or whatever. And didn't Hoggmeiser have a son or something? Sure he was huge pig (literally) but that didn't mean he shouldn't get time with his family. His Earthshaker move was put in use from time to time, but that was it. Apart from that-

Just then, Prier and Marjoly came down through the opening, waking up the human world bunch, startling Laharl's old pupils and causing Flonne to give a small cry of surprise. Prier gave a quick apologetic smile, but Marjoly just smirked haughtily. That bitch. Etna and Flonne liked Prier, who always gave sound advice and felt like a big sister more than anything else (so they could forgive her not unimpressive rack and the fact that she got more usage than anyone else) but Marjoly went out of her way to upset them, especially Flonne. But if they were in here, then it only meant one thing:

"INCOMNG!"

There was a desperate scramble for weapons that had been left lying about on the floor, blatantly not needed. A split second later, a huge Surt came hurtling down into the base. Flames billowing, it roared. It sounded mad. The ninja was the first to go, taken out with a single swipe. Next followed the rogue and the geo master. Gordon and his crew managed to land a few blows before they too were knocked unconscious. One by one it decimated everything in the panel. The last thing Etna saw before she blacked out was a fiery fist coming her way…

When they came to, they were in the Netherworld hospital. Again. Standing by Laharl was a now far more subdued looking Surt. Marjoly smirked at them, while Prier looked a lot more sheepish. The Ronin in charge of running the hospital handed Laharl a Testament, which he tossed to Flonne.

"Here, I guess you could use this." She blushed a bright red. Etna rolled her eyes. Laharl wasn't really being complementary; he had a stack of the things from the Prinny Gods he'd brutalised and everyone on the "Super Team" was decked out in a Super Robo Suit, Champion Belt and Hyperdrive.

When it looked like everyone was back on their feet, Laharl called out.

"Come on guys, 50 more floors and we're done. Let's move it!"

His vassals sighed. _Here we go again…

* * *

_

And there's another fic done. Hope y'all enjoyed reading, and please leave a review. Till next time.


End file.
